Please Don't Stop the Music
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Jack thinks Ianto needs to be more sociable so he takes him out with him to meet a friend. Ianto Jones/Dean Winchester. Supernatural/Torchwood crossover. R & R, x


**Please Don't Stop the Music**

**Summary:**Jack thinks Ianto needs to be more sociable so he takes him out with him to meet a friend. Ianto Jones/Dean Winchester. Supernatural/Torchwood crossover.

******

Captain Jack Harkness watched as all his team left for the night, except one. He had known Ianto Jones was a quiet man, but he also noticed he was spending too much time in the Hub recently. He watched him walking around with his bin liner, picking up all the rubbish the rest of the team had left lying around. He had to get him out of the Hub. He was surprised he wasn't ill. He had been tracking Ianto. Ianto came into the Hub at six o'clock every morning and left at around half past ten at night to go home. Ianto never went out, not with friends, family. Jack decided this had to change. He had an idea.

"Ianto … come here," he said, catching the other man's attention and beckoning him into his office. Ianto put down the bin liner and did what he was told.

"Sir?" Ianto asked. Jack sighed and motioned for Ianto to sit down, which Ianto obeyed.

"Ianto, I've noticed you've been spending too much time in the Hub ever since Lisa …" he noticed the way Ianto's eyes diverted from his the moment he mentioned her name. "… but I was thinking that you should get out more … socialise." Ianto looked back at Jack.

"What do you suggest?" Jack shrugged.

"How about this; I'm meeting up with a friend tonight at one of the gay clubs. How about you come with me? It could be fun. We could get a few drinks, talk, dance, you know? How about it?" he asked. Ianto didn't know what to say. This was Captain Jack Harkness asking him to go out with him and his friend.

To a _gay_ club.

"Erm .. alright. If you're alright with that," Ianto said, looking back at Jack. Jack smiled.

"Great, you head home and get ready. I'll come and pick you up then we'll head away. I'll come get you at ten," he said, grinning. Ianto nodded and gathered his coat and headed out of the Hub.

******

Ianto Jones was standing in the middle of his bedroom in nothing but a towel. He had no idea what to wear to a gay club. He had never been to one before. He still had some things from his very late teens that he could still fit into. He took out a pair of jeans which hugged his arse perfectly, according to a guy he dated for a month back in university. He slipped them on over a pair of black boxers which complimented his figure. He then picked out a suitable t-shirt, which hugged all the muscles in his arms and on his chest perfectly. He then covered it over with a leather jacket and pulled on a pair of dressy shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end in all the right places. He suddenly heard the horn of the SUV. He felt nervous all of a sudden and he switched off all his lights before heading out to the SUV, where Jack was waiting. Ianto took a deep breath before climbing into the SUV, only to see Jack's quite shocked expression.

"What?" Ianto asked. Jack shook his head a little.

"I've just never seen you in anything but a suit – apart from the day we met," Jack said, honestly. Ianto blushed.

"Well, lets go then," Ianto said. Jack nodded and he began to drive.

******

They arrived at the club soon enough, which was really busy. Ianto suddenly felt nervous. He had never been out to any place like this.

"You ok?" Jack asked him, noticing him looking a little uncomfortable. Ianto looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine," he said. Jack nodded and got out of the SUV, Ianto following suit. They moved over to the entrance and they headed inside. Ianto could feel the beat of the music like he was getting hit in the head with a baseball bat. He followed Jack into the middle of the club, where he stopped and began looking around. Ianto stopped beside him. Jack suddenly noticed a man sitting on his own. A man he had not seen in a while. He tugged on Ianto's arm and pulled him over to the table.

"Dean Winchester … how are you, old friend?" Jack asked, making the other man look up. This man, Dean, stood up and enveloped Jack in a hug.

"Jack Harkness, the very man. I'm good. Nice to see you. And who is you friend?" Dean asked, in a gorgeous American accent, looking Ianto up and down.

"Oh, this is Ianto Jones. He works at Torchwood with me," Jack said. Dean stuck out his hand and shook Ianto's.

"Nice to meet you, Ianto," he said, smiling at the man in front of him. Ianto smiled back, blushing a little. Dean was very handsome, Ianto had noticed.

"Nice to meet you too," Ianto said. Jack suddenly clapped his hands together, making Ianto jump.

"Right … I'll get the drinks in," he said, moving to the bar, leaving Ianto and Dean together. Ianto looked around the room, trying not to look at Dean.

"So how long have you worked with Jack?" Dean asked, causing Ianto to look round at Dean's smiling face. God, he was gorgeous. His eyes were leaf green, and his dazzling white smile was ... well, dazzling. How did Jack know such gorgeous people?

"Erm .. I'd say around 8 months now. It's a great job, really," he said, smiling back at Dean. Jack returned with the drinks and he sat down.

"So … lets catch up …" he said.

******

A few hours and many drinks later, Jack and Dean were sitting talking at the table. Dean took a drink of his beer before looking over at the dance floor. He could see Ianto dancing with some guys and a few girls. He felt jealous but he didn't know why. He could tell Ianto was a bit drunk and obviously didn't do this often. He didn't realise Jack was watching him.

"You like him?" Jack said. Dean spun round to face Jack.

"What? No!" he said. Jack grinned.

"Yes, you do! You fancy Ianto …" he said, noticing Dean go red in the face. Dean took another drink of his beer.

"You're jealous of him dancing with all those people. Go dance with him," Jack suggested, shoving Dean gently.

"I'm not going to dance with him," Dean said, fiddling with the beer mat on the table.

"Well, if you won't, I will," Jack said. Dean sighed.

"Fine," he said, getting up and moving towards the dance floor as Rihanna's "Don't Stop the Music" came on the speakers. Ianto turned and grinned at him.

"You coming to dance with me?" he shouted over the noise of the music. Dean nodded and smiled. Ianto grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Ianto shook his hips to the music as if he did this every night. Dean was mesmerized by Ianto's actions. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and began to move his hips with Ianto's.

_It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place,  
__I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away,  
__I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way,  
__Possible candidate, yeah …_

Ianto felt himself heat up as they danced so close. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, and not just from dancing. He ran his hands across Dean's chest as they danced to the beat, moving against each others bodies in a sexy, seductive manner. Ianto turned in Dean's arms so his back was against Dean's chest. Dean moved his hands down to Ianto's hips, pulling him flush against his own watched them from where he sat. He smiled at the sight and continued to watch them. He was glad Ianto was having fun and glad Dean had found someone he actually liked.

_Who knew that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do,  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible,  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible,  
If you don't have to go, don't.  
__Do you know what you started?  
__I just came here to party,  
__Now we're rocking on the dance floor a__cting naughty._

Ianto reached behind him, running his hand across Dean's neck as his hand came in contact with the skin. Dean dipped his head lower, his lips resting in the crook of Ianto's neck. Ianto closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He had only just met this man, but yet he felt like they had a connection. He continued to move his hips, feeling Dean copying his action against him. Ianto started to feel dehydrated, all because of their bodies being in such close contact.

_Your hands around my waist,  
__Just let the music play,  
__We're hand in hand,  
__Chest to chest and now we're face to face.  
__I wanna take you away,  
__Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play,  
__I just can't refuse it  
__Like the way you do this, k__eep on rockin' to it  
__Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music._

Ianto turned in Dean's arms again so that they were chest to chest. Dean ran his hands down Ianto's back and down to his arse, leaving his hands to rest there. Their dancing was more heated now, they were so close. They could get lost in the music, just like everyone else around them. Ianto had forgotten all about Torchwood, Lisa, aliens, Jack, for the moment. He just wanted to think about the gorgeous man in front of him. Ianto rested his hands on Dean's hips, every so often moving them up underneath Dean's t-shirt, feeling his soft skin beneath his hands.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
__Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
__What goes on between us no one has to know  
__This is a private show, oh,  
__Do you know what you started?  
__I just came here to party,  
__Now we're rocking on the dance floor acting naughty._

Dean moved his face closer to Ianto's. Ianto could feel his breath on his cheek. If he only moved his head a little, their lips would touch. Ianto wanted to know how his lips felt against Dean's. He moved his head up and caught Dean's lips in his own. Dean was hesitant for a moment before he was kissing Ianto back. The alcohol made him want Ianto badly. He continued to kiss him, sliding his tongue past his lips and moaning gently into Ianto's mouth.

_Your hands around my waist,  
__Just let the music play,  
__We're hand in hand,  
__Chest to chest and now we're face to face.  
__I wanna take you away,  
__Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play,  
__I just can't refuse it  
__Like the way you do this, k__eep on rockin' to it  
__Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music._

Ianto wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as they kissed, putting as much passion into the kiss as was possible. Jack was now grinning from his seat. He knew what would happen. Suddenly, the music had changed to Whitney Houston's "One Moment in Time" and Dean and Ianto were swaying gently to the music as they kissed each other. Their grips on each other were tight, as if desperate not to let the other go. Ianto pulled back from the kiss eventually for air, and he laid his head on Dean's shoulder as they swayed gently. Dean looked over at Jack and mouthed the words 'thank you.' Jack grinned back and gave the thumbs up. Dean turned back to Ianto and placed a kiss on his cheek as they continued to dance.

******

Ianto awoke to his god-awful text tone ringing in his ear. He groaned. His head was killing him. He picked up his mobile phone and stopped the ringing before checking his messages. It was from Jack.

'**don't rush into work. sort out your hangover first. Dean says thank you for an amazing night. J x'**

Ianto looked around, realising now he was alone. He remembered coming home with Dean and, literally, shagging his brains out. Ianto smiled at the memory but frowned again when he felt his head thump. That was when he saw a small piece of paper on his dresser. He picked it up. Written on it was a number and 'call me' with a little love heart next to it. Ianto smiled and put his head back down on the pillow. He suddenly heard whistling from the landing and he looked up to see Dean enter with two cups of coffee and aspirin.

"I thought you'd gone?" Ianto asked. Dean shrugged.

"I was going to … I left my number for you and everything. Then I realised I didn't want to leave so I stayed," he said, with a smile, laying the cups on the dresser. He pulled off his clothes before Ianto pulled him back down beside him.

"That was a very good decision. Now make another one," Ianto said, with a smile. Dean put on his best thinking face.

"I was deciding whether to kiss you or not, and I decided yes," he said, running a hand over Ianto's bare chest, before pressing his lips to it gently. He looked back up at Ianto, with a smile

"Good decision," Ianto said, smiling before pulling Dean down to kiss him deeply. He would definitely have to thank Jack.


End file.
